21 Jump Street: Frozen
by Hesiod
Summary: Flynn and Elsa's undercover mission is simple: infiltrate the dealers, find the supplier. A new synthetic drug is making its way around Arendelle Academy of Arts and Design, and it's up to the two cops to find the college's drug supplier. It should be easy, but Elsa meets a curious redhead who complicates the case more than she'd like to admit. Elsanna AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Elsanna. College AU multi-chapter fic. Rated T. **

**A/N at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa ducks just in time for the soccer ball to bounce off the frame of the cab and then hit her in the back of the head anyway.

"_Ow,_" she hisses.

She goes to rub the back of her head, but Flynn's hand is already rustling through her hair, making a messy braid even messier. He kicks the soccer ball back to its owner who calls out a '_sorry!_' before joining back with the other players on the lawn.

"This is awesome!" Flynn says, grinning. He plants his hands on his hips and takes in the view of the college. "Arendelle Academy for Arts and Design. I'll say, if a life of swashbuckling heroism wasn't my calling, this nerdy art stuff would be a good plan B."

Elsa blows the hair from her face with an unhappy puff of air. "I hate it already," she grumbles.

"Oh lighten up, Ice Queen; you and I are going to have a great time." Flynn swats a hand through the air.

The blonde quirks an eyebrow, wondering what will bother her more: having to redo the whole school experience - or having to redo it with _him_. "I think you're forgetting why we're here. In fact, I think you're forgetting that you're _the reason _why we're here, and if you hadn't forgotten to read that One Percenter's Miranda rights, we might actually be on regular patrol." She shrugs on her knapsack, joining Flynn on the curb. "How do you forget to do the _only thing_ you have to do when arresting someone?"

Flynn claps a hand on her shoulder, grin not faltering in the slightest. "Rookie's mistake, you can't blame me."

"- actually I can."

"Well, whatever – regular patrol is overrated. Which rookies get to do undercover stints 4 months into the job? You and I – that's who. We're gonna blow this case out of the water!"

"If you don't _blow_ the case," Elsa gives him a warning look. It was _his_ fault they were here anyway. They had apprehended a known drug dealer and criminal, and would have for sure been let off park duty; but of course Flynn had to screw up and land them in the 21 Jump Street program, of all things.

She nods towards the main building and the two start walking towards the registrar.

"I'm not going to blow the case. If anything, you're going to blow the case with that stick up your backside. To do this, we've got to go out and make friends, and making friends is easier when you're – you know, _friendly_."

Elsa shoots him a glare. "I _am_ friendly."

Flynn laughs nervously, wiggling his fingers through the air. "Sure. In a terrifying, non-friendly way."

"Okay fine; I can _exude_ friendliness and reciprocate positive social cues when the situation appropriates it. How about that?"

"Boring and true."

Elsa raises her chin in dismissal. Flynn can think what he wants. She was here to do a job and she was going to do it right. _Infiltrate the dealers, find the supplier_. It should be easy. Right?

"Ah, shit." Flynn grumbles. "You think we can flash our badges and skip it?"

Elsa follows his gaze across the quad.

A discouragingly long line stands in between them and the registration tent. She can hear Flynn groan. "It's not a coffee shop, Flynn."

"Another downside. You're making me sad," he feigns a pout. The campus is buzzing with students making their way around for orientation. He eyes sweep the quad, looking for a way to forego the queue. Instead, his eyes fixate on something in the distance and his brow forms a straight line. "Icing on the cake - some crazy girl is headed straight for us." Flynn says, equally unimpressed.

Elsa looks through the crowd and sure enough, there's a clipboard-holding, too-enthusiastic redhead stomping towards them. Elsa looks over her shoulder for the off chance that she might be heading somewhere else. Nope. She was definitely looking at her. And waving. And coming in fast.

Elsa shares a confused look with Flynn, who shrugs before the redhead finally plants herself in front of them with a cheery smile.

"Welcome to Arendelle! I'm Anna, I'm part of the ASC Welcome Team – you can find any of us with our ASC green shirts on – and I'm here to help you out today. Scary times, right? Starting your next four years in a new school?"

"No." "Yes."

They answer at the same time, and Elsa wants to pummel her palm into her head. Flynn had said yes – why did he say yes?! They were supposed to be transfers.

"Uhh?"

"No," Elsa affirms. "We're in our last year; we transferred to Arendelle for the art program."

Anna's smile is right back up on her face. "Oh, where from?"

"Elsewhere." Elsa answers, hoping to give the impression that they don't want to talk - because really, they don't want to talk.

Anna doesn't pick up on it. "Oh great, well you're going to love it here! Great food if you like pitas. And everybody's artsy, and who doesn't like artsy people?"

_I don't_. Elsa thinks to herself. Artsy people were usually dreamers and illogical, and more often than not let their emotions get the best of them. From her world, those kind of traits can get you killed.

"Now I'm just gonna find you on this list – what are your names and program?"

"Flynn Rider; I'm taking drama."

Anna scratches something on her clipboard, tongue peeking out from the side of her mouth as she writes. She looks up at Elsa with curious blue eyes, "And you?"

"Urban planning - architecture. My name's Elsa Winters." she responds.

"Elsaaa -" Anna repeats, long and drawn out. She scribbles on her clipboard and nods to herself. "Interesting bunch you two – I've never known someone with either of those names before!" she says, as if it's the best news. She digs into the satchel she has strung across her shoulders, producing two lanyards. She scrawls a course code on either of them. "Here, one for each of you."

Flynn takes his and throws it around his neck immediately, grinning down at it. Elsa takes hers and stuffs it in her pocket.

"Oh, no – you've got to wear it! Arendelle pride!" Anna says, throwing a triumphant fist in the air. Flynn does too, if only to get on Elsa's nerves. When Anna sees that Elsa's about to protest, she adds in a half-whisper, "Also - If you don't wear it, you'll have others just like me come up and try to give you one."

Elsa sighs. Yep, she didn't want that. She puts the dorky lanyard on.

"Great! Look at you two, so cute. Any questions? Concerns? That's what I'm here for!"

"No and no." Elsa says flatly.

"Positive?" The redhead's eyes are wide, and bright, and excited, and who the hell has this type of energy at 8am on a Monday morning? Elsa tries not to roll her eyes into another universe.

"It's still a no."

The girl flashes a smile. "Well, I'll be around. It was nice to meet you! Give me a shout if you do need anything," she says, pointing the corner of her clipboard at both of them. She spins on her heel, and within the next couple seconds she's already making a beeline for the next group of people without lanyards.

"No." Elsa mutters, turning away from the girl.

Flynn crosses his arms, chuckling to himself. "Right. We're gonna work on that whole _friend _thing, Ice Queen."

"Infiltrate the dealers, find the suppliers. You can deal with all that other garbage."

Flynn shakes his head. "That _garbage_ is going to solve us our case."

They place themselves at the end of the long line and Elsa lets out something between a sigh and a grumble. "Whatever. Just don't let it distract you."

* * *

**Short little chapter to get the ball rolling! I don't intend to make Elsa angsty or anything; she's just a bit of a grump at the beginning. **

**I've had this fun little 21 Jumpstreet crossover idea in my head for a while now. **

**Updates will be sporadic!**


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa types up an email quietly, shooting a disapproving look over the top of her screen. She was used to solitude; winding down the night with dim lights and a hot cup of tea. . . Blankets. Warmth. Quiet. Not this ruckus of a roommate that was Flynn.

"We walked to just about every damn corner of campus and then some. Don't you have an off button?" Elsa asks, speaking at a high enough volume to compete with the music blaring in the background.

Flynn's response is quick, "Of course I do! I just hardly ever use it."

"Typical," Elsa breathes. She sits back into her chair, watching Flynn fly about the room, adorning it with . . . with pure shit. "Those are tacky," she complains, rolling her eyes as Flynn places a set of tiny unicorn figurines on the living room window sill.

"They're from a friend! He collects them, that big ol' teddy bear. . . but if you told him they're tacky he'd probably sit on you with all 400lbs of himself." Flynn says, adjusting the figurines to face the center of the room. "He's a bit of a Viking-type," he adds, as if that explains anything. It doesn't. He stands back to admire his work – which is really just an assortment of random decorations that in no way compliment the room, and Elsa is sure she'll have a field day taking them down later – and exhales gladly. "Plus, why not give this place a little character? It'd be a bit weird to invite friends over to a big empty house - even if my roommate is a bore."

Elsa picks herself up from her chair, walking over to the radio. "We're not inviting people over. This is supposed to be a secure government facility," she reminds him, turning the volume down to a low whirr.

Flynn chuckles, plopping himself down onto the couch. "Yeah, about that . . ." he starts, stretching his arms out over the frame. "I think we should throw a party."

"No."

"Why not?"

Elsa purses her lips. "Because no."

"It'd be a great way to meet people! Not to mention a genius way to see who's buying and selling drugs around here."

"There will be no buying or selling drugs in this household," Elsa says with a mother-like finality. There were a million ways that a party could go wrong; all of which end up with a giant mess to clean, or worse, with them being found out. If Flynn couldn't see that, then he was an idiot.

"Fine," he shrugs, in no way bothered. He grins, "I'll ask you again in a couple days. I'm sure the idea will grow on you,"

_Right. Probably not_. She swallows back the snarky comment at the tip of her tongue, and instead brings the conversation back to the case. "Speaking of which," Elsa walks back to her table, swivelling the laptop to face Flynn. "There's some new intel from the captain. The drug is called HFS." she says, clicking open the attachment to reveal a picture of a circular, orange crisp.

"HFS?" Flynn echoes.

"Holy Fucking Shit," Elsa clarifies. Flynn's eye widen and she clarifies further, "The abbreviation stands for _Holy Fucking Shit_."

"Oh," Flynn says, finally chuckling. He sits forward, resting his elbows on either knee and contemplating the rather lame-looking crisp. Lame-looking as it was, it was the sole reason they were there. Flynn turns his head sideways. "It looks like a barbecue chip."

"Actually, it's cool ranch."

"Even better!" Flynn claps his hands together.

Elsa quirks a scrutinizing brow. As overexcitable as he is, he still looks too excited. "It's not like you're going to eat it," she says.

"I would never," he bats his eyelashes dreamily. "But now in the spirit of it, you're making me want some Cool Ranch Doritos!"

Elsa stops herself from snorting. "You have a strange type of thought process," she says, turning the laptop back to its original spot.

There's a melodic tapping as she drums pale fingers against her pockets. Something had been nagging her since she'd signed on to the case. Should she bring it up? Probably. She exhales. "Listen," Elsa begins, uncertainly. She touches the arm of the couch, waiting until Flynn looks up at her with full attention. He does.

"Yeah?"

Elsa finds purchase on a thread from one of the seams and tugs on it absently. "About _this_," she says, "You know I took online courses to complete my degree – right?"

"Right."

"Well, I haven't been to a real school since high school," Elsa says. She tugs harder on the thread, feeling it come loose in her fingers. "I'm not so good at this people stuff."

"I didn't notice." Flynn says, receiving a glare. "Sorry – continue."

"Okay. Well, high school sucked."

"Really? High school was a breeze for me."

"Sure it was. You didn't get outed from the closet and then have to wait two years to graduate. Kids were mean back then. Still are, probably."

"You're worried they're going to be mean to you?" Flynn asks. "I won't let them; you know that."

"No. Well, yes. . ." Elsa frowns, finding it hard to articulate her feelings. She's not used to talking about them. "I'm not sure. I just don't want to have to deal with that again."

Flynn chuckles. "You do realize you're a cop, don't you? You're already way cooler than everybody else by default," he offers a smile. "You know how to palm-heel strike a man straight through a door if you have to. You're scary good with a gun, and I've been to enough calls with you to know that you have a small joy for telling people off."

Elsa stops frowning, but her voice is small. "Yeah, I know," she tangles the ripped thread between her thumb and forefinger. "It was just hard the first time around. Maybe that's why I'm not a big fan of people."

The corner of Flynn's mouth tugs upwards in reassurance. "Well it's been what - 6 years since you've been to high school? A lot has changed - tolerance wise, too, if that was your problem - and screw high school; this is college - everyone's a bit more mature. And if that doesn't work out, then screw this too - you don't even really go here," he laughs. "Right? We're gonna be cool kids. With looks like these," he points his face, "and a hot tamale of a fair maiden like you," he points to Elsa, "we're gonna rule. Guaranteed."

There's a beat and Elsa allows herself to relax about it, glad for Flynn's confidence and people skills - nevermind that he's irritating and scatterbrained half the time, some days he knows how to say the right thing. And he's right - she allows herself to hope that he's right - times are different and so is she. She's no longer that awkward 17 year old who so easily gets chased away by the idea of social settings or confrontation. She's a cop, God damn it; she deals with bigger, badder problems every day of her career. She chides herself for making a big deal about it, suddenly embarrassed. "If you say so."

Flynn smiles sincerely. "I do," and then, after a pause, "Are we having a moment?"

Elsa straightens her posture; tossing the twisted, squished piece of thread off to the side. She turns and heads to the kitchen before she can embarrass herself further. But still, she can't get her voice to have the same bite it usually does. "Not a chance."

* * *

Make some friends. Make some friends. Easy. Make some friends.

Elsa repeats the mantra in her head, as if saying the words will somehow make her task easier. She had promised Flynn she would try. She had promised_ the captain_ she would try. The school didn't know they were here and neither did the local police service - so all the intel would have to come from the students. Therefor she needed to make some friends.

Her eyes scan the halls carefully. There's a school map clutched in her hand, and though she's already memorized it, she's hoping that people will see it and approach her because she's new. Or maybe it's just that having something to hold keeps her fingers from twitching, since she usually has them hooked into the loops of her utility belt. . . Or maybe she just needed something to squeeze - because as much as it infuriates her to be weak, she's uneasy about all this school stuff.

It's not her element. Her element is hand to hand combat, and writing up warrants, and not being scared. Now her gun is at home in a drawer, and she's walking with a knapsack like it's high school all over again.

She parks herself beside the Contemporary Art History room, peering in through the window. There are still a lot of empty seats. Elsa scopes out the exits - a habit of hers - before mentally sizing up the people already seated. She just needed one friend. That was a good start; it could branch out from there. Her eyes flit from person to person, weighing her options.

Not him.

Not him.

Maybe her.

Not him.

"Elsa!"

What?

"Elsa!" Elsa turns to the noise.

Oh God. Not her.

It's the redhead from the other day, slipping through the crowd in the hall towards her. She's just as happy as she was on orientation day.

Again, Elsa thinks to look over her shoulder - because she can't be talking to her, she doesn't even know her! And then she thinks to ask her how in the hell she remembers her name, when she's sure the girl had met hundreds of people during her rounds that day. And finally, she thinks to start walking away, or to hide, or to _do something_. Despite her impulses, she ends up just standing there.

"No way, is this your class?" The girl asks, stopping beside Elsa. There's an incredulous grin on her face because apparently this coincidence, too, is the best thing. Her cheeks are flushed as if she'd been rushing, giving her a vibrant glow to match her early morning energy.

Elsa stares at her for a moment, lips slightly parted, trying to formulate an escape route. She can't think of any, and the redhead is blinking back at her with wide eyes - Hannah? Annie? Anna? "Yes."

The girl beams. "Cool! We're in the same class. We get to start off the week together!"

Ah shit. "Terrific, but-" Elsa starts, but the redhead has already hooked her hand through her arm and is tugging her into the classroom.

"We can sit beside each other!"

Elsa frowns at the lost potential: if she sits beside Anna it'll take away her opportunity to sit with other people and broaden her network . . . Because she was certain the redhead didn't do drugs (okay, she wasn't _certain_ certain - and God, at this rate she was beginning to question it), and probably wouldn't help with the case. She means to say no, but what comes out is, "I guess."

Anna sits down in the corner seat of the row, leaving Elsa having to take the inside seat - which is totally not cool, because Elsa_ always_ sits on the outside. But she doesn't protest. Even when Anna pulls out her course materials and her binder spills onto her section of the desk, and Anna places a box of apple juice on the edge of the desk like she owns the place, Elsa keeps her cool.

"Do you know who our teacher is?" Anna asks, pulling out her schedule.

Elsa thinks back to her case prep: Ms. Griggs. 27. No criminal history. "No."

"Ou, show me your schedule!"

The girl doesn't miss a beat. Elsa barely has it out of her bag before Anna snatches it up, laying it side by side with hers. She groans. "Oh, today's our only class together."

Elsa tries to keep her composure. She doesn't often get bewildered, but the girl definitely did come on very strong. . . and had made herself oddly comfortable, seeing as they'd met once and Elsa hadn't even been trying to be nice. They weren't friends. Elsa debates telling her to go away.

Instead, her gaze catches on the doodles covering the inside of Anna's binder - an array of snowflakes. Big, fancy snowflakes with intricate designs. They weren't half bad for what had to be absent-minded scribbles. She uses her fingers to tip the papers towards her, and then peers at the other girl's schedule. "Visual arts? That's your major?" she asks, reading the top of the page.

"Yup," Anna fiddles with a strand of hair that's come loose onto her face, then pushes it behind an ear. "I"m doubling visual arts and film studies."

"Oh?"

"I'd like to design film sets one day," she says. "Well, that's the dream."

"It's a good dream. These sketches are nice," Elsa says. They remind her of the little home in Boston she'd grown up in, stirring up a pang of nostalgia. Cold winter nights. Breath puffing out into frozen air. Not enough heat to warm the house. And also, Flynn's irritating nickname for her - _Ice Queen_. "I think you'd do well."

Anna brightens at the comment. "Thanks! I'll get there. I mean I think I'll get there. Hoping. It's super competitive but I think I have what it takes - not that I'm cocky or anything! I mean, it's just that I'm doing great in my studies - at least that's what my teachers say. So I'm hoping. Right now I just work at the dog shelter in the town," She slows down , probably realizing that she's talking very fast. She wrings her hands together and Elsa thinks she seems nervous. "How about you? Are you just working until you finish your architecture stuff?"

Elsa blinks. "Yeah. I'm a," she hesitates. "sales person. It's not interesting, really."

"No, it's plenty interesting!" Anna says, encouragingly. "What store?"

"The - umm, the one that's out of town. The-" Elsa stops what would have been a poorly formed sentence, as yet another redhead enters the front of the small classroom. She recognizes it to be Ms. Griggs. "Teacher's here." Elsa says instead, abandoning her lost-cause explanation.

They quiet down and wait for the teacher to start the lesson. It's basic stuff: house rules, going over the syllabus, talking about the major assignments for the semester. Elsa gives a sideways glance to Anna, who has her elbow on the desk and her head propped up with it. She's doodling again, bored. She looks up from her paper and catches Elsa staring at her, who jerks her attention back to the front. And now they're both embarrassed.

Crap.

She leans over, and in a hushed whisper tries to damage control. "I wasn't looking at you," Elsa begins quickly, feeling like she ought to set that straight. "I mean, I was - but I wasn't staring," Ugh. "Only when you saw me." Shit. "- because you looked up right when I started looking, but I wasn't before." Awkward.

Anna suppresses a giggle. "You're allowed to look; it's not a crime."

Elsa wants to drop her forehead on the table. That's not what she meant. "- but I wasn't," she insists, trying to save whatever shred of her dignity that still hung in the air. She feels the red creep up into her cheeks. "- Staring, that is. I wasn't staring."

"Okay," Anna says, and this time she does giggle. "You weren't staring."

Ah crap. Elsa bites her lip to stop the impulse to further defend herself - which thus far had only made her sound like more of an idiot. Damage control failed.

She doesn't look at Anna again for the rest of Ms. Grigg's introduction. She doesn't even let her eyes go near that side of her. Damn that overly-optimistic, weirdly-clingy redhead for making her embarrass herself. She'd only known her for like two whole seconds now.

She feels a buzz and reaches into her jacket pocket, pulling out her phone. It's a message from Flynn.

_FR - 3575: 9:21am_

_hope ur meeting people. some girl in drama class gave me a number to buy HFS. im gonna see if I can get my hands on some._

_FR - 3575: 9:21am_

_ps. remove stick from arse. it will help w/ friends._

Elsa clicks the lock button, letting the screen go black. At least_ he_ was getting somewhere with the case - which was kind of backwards for them.

The teacher goes on to start the lesson with a powerpoint on some basic art history from the 70's: Post-Modernism, Neo-expressionism, New-Image Painting . . . and a lot of material that goes straight over Elsa's head. She supposes the three years of the program she was meant to have done would've helped in that respect. She inwardly sighs as she realizes that she might actually have to do work to keep up with the classes here.

She's snapped out of her thoughts as a collective groan erupts from the class. The teacher pulls up a slide with the words _Pop Quiznos_ on it.

"It's just a diagnostics quiz to see where you guys are at. I hope you were paying attention to the intro," Ms. Griggs says as she gets a couple students from the front to hand out the quiz sheets.

Elsa definitely hadn't been paying attention.

"The first one to finish gets a $10 giftcard to Quiznos!" she adds, happily.

The paper is passed to Elsa and she scans it - immediately seeing a bunch of terms she doesn't recognize.

"Do you like sandwiches?"

The question startles Elsa and she nearly jumps. Anna's leaned in towards her, apparently not knowing the concept of personal space. "Because I can never finish my sandwiches, so you can have any giftcards I win this year."

"Uhh, thanks," Elsa says, not sure if she should be endeared or weirded out by the strange offer. "Are you good at this stuff?" she gestures to the page.

"Yeah. I love all this!" Anna says. "Plus, it's all review from last year."

Great. So she _should_ actually know this stuff. "Yep."

The room quiets down as the last of the sheets are handed out. Elsa's phone buzzes and she sees another message from Flynn.

_FR - 3575: 9:31am_

_omg come_

_FR - 3575: 9:31am_

_Hallway. Now. fitness building._

Elsa frowns at her phone, answering that she'd be there shortly before putting it away to complete her quiz.

And what a quiz it was.

She's not used to failure, but if she even got one answer correct out of the ten, she'd be glad. Who the hell is Friedrich Nietzsche? Robert Venturi? Did anybody know these things? Running a hand through golden hair, she sighs. Geez - _fuck it_. She circles the answers at random, just to finish quicker. Scribbling her name and date at the top, she brings the test sheet to the front. _  
_

Ms. Griggs turns from the board she's writing on, and as soon as she sees Elsa her expression changes to that of mouth-agape, doe-eyed wonder. Elsa quirks a brow - that can't be because of her, can it?

The teacher can barely speak properly. "Oh, you're fast," she says, taking the sheet from Elsa. "Not like that, I mean; let me check you out - check out your chest - check out your test." Oh God, it _is_ because of her. "Let me - I'm gonna grade your quiz." The teacher taps her pen on the quiz, looking up at her with something between a predatory and flirtatious smile-nod-thing. Or something of the sort.

Elsa coughs quietly into her fist. ". . . I'm going to run to the washroom."

Ms. Griggs nods eagerly. "Yeah, okay, that's cool." She does another head shake flirt-thing that Elsa doesn't understand. "Just hurry back; we're gonna start the real lesson soon. We wouldn't want to start without you. . . So it'll have to be a quickie."

There's a snort so loud and obnoxious that several students look up from their quiz to the source of noise. It's Anna, still looking down and writing her test, but obviously listening to the exchange.

"Right." Also awkward. "I'll be back," Elsa says, before bowing out of the class and leaving to find Flynn.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Tuesday!**

**Hope you're enjoying it! It's a fun sort of story. Flynn's a blast to write. **

**I'm very vaguely following the continuity of the 21 Jumpstreet movie, but it'll branch off a lot. **

**Exam week is coming up, so the next update will take a bit longer. Let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, think of something gross and spit it out," Elsa says impatiently. "You know how I hate tight spaces."

They're in the boy's washroom, cramped into a stall with Flynn's fingers down his own throat. "I can't!" he cries, giving a hobbled, half-hearted cough. "But I don't want to die! I'm too handsome. Everyone would miss me." He gives a strangled cry and dry heaves into the toilet bowl.

Elsa rolls her eyes at the dramatics, continuing to thump his back with maybe a little more force than necessary. They'd been trying to get Flynn to throw up for the past ten minutes. So far all they'd accomplished was an unflattering display of spitting and sputtering. "Well then you shouldn't have eaten it. Or you should've at least waited for me to arrive, first," Elsa chides.

It was his fault for doing something so dumb. By the time Elsa had reached the yearbook office, Flynn had already swallowed the HFS chip, white-faced and in a panic.

"He made me take it right there and then! He wouldn't let me buy it otherwise," Flynn defends.

"When your choices are between buying and popping an unknown psychogenic drug and simply not buying it, the cop thing to do would be to _not fucking buy it_."

Flynn falls back from the toilet with a huff, temporarily giving up on the whole vomit thing. "I felt pressured - he called me a narc!"

"You _are_ a narc." Elsa folds her arms. "Who is this guy anyway?"

"Eric Molson. A dealer, but not the supplier," Flynn says. "He's a total nerd but rolls with the popular crowd . . . apparently caring about stuff and being tolerant is what makes you cool these days." He wipes the back of his hand across his mouth. "- which is wrong and backwards. I bet he doesn't even bench!"

"_What a travesty_," Elsa drawls sarcastically. At least _she_ would have liked to attend school during a time where being the biggest jock wasn't the end all be all. She extends a hand, helping Flynn up from the ground. "We'll run him through when we get home tonight. See what we can find."

"And what do we do in the meantime? I did just pop that HFS. It's gonna kick in and - and - I don't want to die!"

"You're not going to _die_. That only happens when you overdose." Elsa opens the door, letting them out of the cramped stall. They stumble out, and Elsa is glad to be free of the confinement. "We wait it out I guess. How bad can it be?"

* * *

It's bad.

Elsa's got a fistful of Flynn's shirt bunched up in her hand and is navigating him through the fitness building. And despite her best efforts, she's failing.

Annoyingly, the first phase of the drug had put Flynn into a fit of giggles. At that point Elsa had sat him down and fiddled with her phone while he cried himself through bouts of laughter. They next phase wasn't any better - Flynn was tripping out. Literally, too.

"Move your legs. They're still attached to you, you know," Elsa commands as she swoops down to catch him before he falls for the umpteenth time. She shoves him back upright, at this point not caring about how gentle she's being. He slumps against her, completely dead weight. There's a sound and it might be something like a mumbled apology, but Flynn's face is squished into her shoulder and she can't understand a thing. "I did not sign up for this," she says through gritted teeth, and with a huff, she pushes him forward to keep him moving.

He walks straight into a garbage can, drags it with him for a few steps, and then hugs a water fountain to keep himself from tipping over. Elsa slaps a palm to her temple. "Erm, not my finest day," he gurgles. Elsa approaches to help him, but he waves her away. "I got this," he says, continuing his attempt to make it down the hall. Two ripped posters and a sideways potted plant later, he stops and steadies himself against a wall. He stares at his hands, his eyes seeming to zone in on them. "I'm tripping major fucking ballsack," he manages, giving his head a quick shake. "It's. . . toning down a bit, though."

"Well, that_ is_ one of the stages," Elsa says, and she brushes a leaf off his shoulder. "The next stage is over-falsity of confidence. I can't even begin to imagine what that would look like on _you_."

"I can't help that I'm already so pretty to begin with."

"I don't know if it's already begun, or that's just your normal thick skull talking."

Flynn flashes her a drowsy smile. "Come on, I gotta get back in time for my Peter Pan audition."

"_Your what_?"

"Long story. Apparently everybody has to audition for the Peter Pan play," he says, pushing himself off the wall with a new type of energy. He makes a right at the end of the hall, swinging the corner. "And let me tell you, I feel good abo- _oouf_!" Flynn goes head first into the chest of another man turning the corner, tangling their limbs and sending them both careering to the ground.

Flynn and the other man - surprise, surprise, yet another redhead - roll on the ground before slowly reorienting themselves.

"Sorry, that was totally my fault," Flynn apologizes, pushing himself up from his knees. He grabs at the string of the whistle - now tangled into the man's red locks - and fixes it for him, then pulls at his shoulder to help him up. The name tag clipped onto the man's shirt pocket displays a comically-happy picture of himself and the name _Hans Woods._

"Are you blind? Watch where you're going next time," Hans says unhappily, fixing his crooked shirt collar. He attempts to flatten out his haphazard hair by stroking it angrily about ten million times.

Flynn squints at the redhead, and then a shit-eating grin makes it way onto his face. "You know, for a Weasley, you're pretty grumpy."

"What did you just call me?" He asks, eyes narrowing to small slits.

Elsa's eyes widen and suddenly she feels like the mother that has to discipline her bratty child. She comes beside Flynn, taking his elbow and tries to pull him away. "Sorry about that," she laughs nervously. "We'll be on our way."

"Not so fast." Hans stops them just as Elsa's feet start to back peddle. "Are you two students here? It's a small school and I haven't seen either of you around before."

"Not really," Flynn blurts, and Elsa squeezes his elbow so hard that she thinks she might break something. Flynn gets the message and quickly corrects himself. "We're transfers," he continues, smoothly. "It's our first day."

Hans looks between the two of them, suspicion marking his features. "Well you two better watch yourself. Especially in this building - I'm the fitness coordinator here and I don't like horsing around. I have enough problems with half my relay team getting the flu for the competition today, and I don't want to add you two to my list."

Elsa nods. "No problem, we-"

"_Pfffft,_" Flynn cuts her off. "Relay is easy. I can run the 400 open in my sleep."

"Oh yeah, in what time?" Hans challenges.

"Like 45 seconds."

There's a pause and Hans rubs his hand against his jaw, seemingly contemplating. ". . . 45 seconds, huh? That's pretty good."

"What can I say, I'm a winner," Flynn says, throwing his hands up in the air and proclaiming his title. Elsa wants to sink through the floor. The over-falsity of confidence was definitely kicking in.

Hans sizes Flynn up for a moment, looking like he wants to put him in his place. Then he sighs, "Alright listen. I've got 3 runners who've been training all season; but we need a 4th leg or we can't compete," he says, holding out a hand in truce. "What do you say: you run for my team at the track about an hour from now, and I'll forget you ever called me a Weasley."

Elsa shoots Flynn a look. _Say no, you idiot_. _Say no_.

Flynn's grin widens. "Sure thing, Weasley," he says, and much to Elsa's embarrassment, pats Hans on the cheek.

Hans flinches at the touch. "Son, are you on drugs?"

_Annndddd time to extract ourselves from this situation._ Elsa yanks Flynn by his collar, yelling a quick "No, he's not!" over her shoulder as she drags him away.

* * *

Elsa slides into her seat, catching the tail end of class. It's dark because Ms. Griggs is using the overhead projector, but she can see all her stuff is still there sprawled at her desk and by her chair. There's the dark outline of Anna, turning her head as arrives, and when her vision adjusts she can make out her red hair and bright eyes. Anna nudges her arm at her return, giving a sideways smile.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to come back. I thought I'd have to lug your knapsack around campus looking for you," Anna whispers.

Elsa looks at the girl and doesn't doubt for a second that she would do that - go out of her way to return a knapsack for a girl she barely knows. Elsa sure wouldn't. "Thanks," _That's nice of you_. "But that's unnecessary." _Just like that comment, jackass_. Elsa rubs her eyes with her thumb and forefinger. She should be nicer. It's not even noon and she's already had a bad day.

Anna doesn't look too dejected. She just leans back in her seat and listens to the rest of the lesson. Elsa's glad; she doesn't need another opportunity to be rude for no reason.

When Ms. Griggs ends the lesson, Elsa is nearly bored to tears and Anna has gone through two pages of doodles. There are some readings assigned for the next week and Elsa makes a mental note to swing by the bookstore sometime soon. She packs up her notebook - void of any real notes - into her bag and looks up to see Anna waiting for her, hands clasps at her waist politely.

"Are you hungry? It's lunch time," Anna says, hopeful for whatever reason. "There are some great pita places on campus we can eat at."

Elsa's response is a quick, "No thanks."

"Don't like pitas?"

"No,"

"We can grab something else!"

"No thanks," Elsa repeats. It's not like she's avoiding her - it's just that she needs to find Flynn and make sure he hasn't wrecked half the school by now. And it's not good to spend too much time with one person when you first meet them, anyway - which is exactly what going to lunch with her would be.

Anna's lip curls, as if it's a challenge. "You're saying that a lot," she says, one hand moving to her waist.

"No I'm not."

"Do you ever say yes?"

"Yes." Elsa responds, defensively. "Wait - what did you just -"

Anna grabs her hand with a laugh, pulling her for the second time that day. "Come on, grumpy; we're getting something to eat."

* * *

**Sorry, not too much Elsanna in this chapter! There will be more coming up! They're my favourite scenes to write, anyhow. **

**Let know what you think - I love reading your comments. **

***Also, I'm gonna start putting review responses at the bottom of each chapter!**

**Review Responses:**

**Moon Surfer**: You're awesome! I've seen the word-for-word thing done before, and I've only seen it done _well _once. But even then, I knew exactly what was going to happen which kind of took away from the story experience. So yes, this will definitely be a fresh take on things! Thanks for reviewing.

**ChillinLikeaVillain**: Ms. Griggs was my favourite part of 21 Jumpstreet, I _had to_ include her, haha.

**hang-in-there-joan**: Rapunzel is making her entrance soon! I couldn't_ not_ write her in with Flynn in the mix, haha. Gotta love them.

**Guest**: I don't plan to make it M rated, but that doesn't mean things won't get steamy! Who knows! I've just got the grand scheme of things sorted; all the little stuff within the scenes sort of just write themselves.

**Dog Food**: I wasn't sure if I should tag it Romance/Comedy or Romance/Adventure either! I chose the latter, just because it's a fic that has a plot generally separate from the romance itself. And I'm glad you were screaming at your computer. It makes me feel satisfied as a writer. Continue screaming. Andddd those ages sound about right - I wasn't going to specify any particular ages, but rookie cops are usually in their early 20s anyhow, and yes Anna is a senior. Thanks for reviewing :)

**GETH Prime**: Haha, I don't think a humanized Mike and Sully are in the cards for this fic. There are a lot of character introductions I have to get through as it is! But who knows. :P Thanks for reading.

**ElsaStoleMyPen**: *throws next chapter at your face* *aggressively wants to be your friend*


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for the confusion - I took down Chapter 4 because I uploaded it when I was half asleep and I actually took it in a direction I didn't intend (and only realized when I reread it afterwards). So this is the revised version; there are some parts from the earlier version, but it veers off with a different tone. Thanks for your patience!**

**A/N at the bottom!**

* * *

Flynn isn't answering her messages, so Elsa can only hope he's not passed out under the bleachers or something. The last thing she needs is for the captain to be up her ass about them handling the case wrong; or worse, doing illegal drugs.

She picks at the salad purchased from the cafeteria, listening to Anna talk. And the girl had a _lot_ to say about literally anything.

It wasn't a bad thing - if anything, Elsa was glad she didn't have to say much to keep the conversation flowing. She just wasn't used to keeping that sort of company. Police people were serious folks most of the time (minus Flynn - but maybe that's why they somehow complimented each other as partners). Anna was the complete opposite and to be honest, Elsa kind of liked the change. Not that she'd ever tell the other girl anything like that.

And not like it mattered. She was here to work.

"Hows your salad?" Anna asks, between forkfuls of her own salad. She had almost decided on a pita from the cafeteria, but decided to match Elsa in the spirit of friendship. Or something. Maybe she just wanted salad.

"Crunchy." Elsa responds, because she's distracted and it's the first thing that comes to her mind.

_Really now? Crunchy?_

"Crunchy," Anna repeats, amused. "- is like the best description ever. Why didn't you grab any tomatoes?" she asks, looking at Elsa's green, green salad.

"I'm allergic."

"_Allergic_?" Anna says, looking incredulous. "But so many great foods have tomatoes! Pizza. Pasta. _Pizza_."

"Pizza -"

"_Pizza_." Anna interrupts, as if it needs to be said again.

"- can be made without tomato sauce." Elsa finishes with a small smile.

"Impossible."

"I'll show you some time," Elsa offers, before she realizes that behind that offer, she's also suggesting that she'll be seeing her again. She freezes at the slip, but it's too late to take it back and so she rolls with it. "There are a lot of options in a tomato-less life."

Anna furrows her brow as if this can't be true, and she goes to protest - but ends up abandoning the thought and crossing her arms. "Okay, I'll reserve judgement until you show me these so-called tomato alternatives," she says, "But I bet they're weird."

The comeback _'you're weird'_ is on the tip of Elsa's tongue, but she bites it back. She's all too aware that it's the type of comment she'd probably make to Flynn, not some stranger she'd really only met that morning. But it's a strange sort of day and despite not wanting to come in the first place, Elsa is actually enjoying herself. _You're getting comfortable_, she chides herself, _complacent, too_, and she shudders at the thought. It leaves her feeling vulnerable and she takes comfort in reminding herself that this is all temporary.

Anna notices the slight change in body language. "Are you alright?" she asks, picking up on Elsa's withdrawal. "Cold?"

She looks just about ready to don her own cardigan and throw it over the blonde, so Elsa speaks quickly. "No, the cold doesn't bother me," she answers, relieved when the redhead seems to believe her. She chews the bottom of her lip. This girl was nice. Even based on the few moments she'd spent with her, Elsa knows she's the type of friend she probably doesn't deserve. _Better keep it to business._ "Do you know an Eric Molson?" she asks, hoping to glean some background on their new prospective suspect.

Anna's face twists, like she's not fond of the reference. "Why, did he bother you?" she asks, and there's a bit of a distaste to the words.

"No," Elsa says, then trails, thinking of a filler. "I was just wondering who he is. My friend keeps mentioning his name."

"Oh,"

"So you do know him?" Elsa presses.

The redhead shrugs, stabbing a forkful of greens absently. "The whole school does. Him and his group are part of a lot of committees around here. He's kind of testy . . ."

_Testy, how?_

As if she's heard her, Anna continues. "Like, he's all into peace and harmony and saving the world from destroying itself, but then you hear rumors of him being mixed up with bad stuff and bad people - it's a total contradiction," Anna says; then with an embarrassed look sideways she adds, "_and_ he took my spot on the yearbook committee. Well, it was more of a popularity contest than anything, and all his friends are on student council so _of course_ he got voted in."

_Ah. School yard politics. _

She heaves a sigh. "But it is what it is - the school's just gonna have to deal with a less awesome yearbook this time around for not choosing me," she says, finally putting the forkful of greens into her mouth.

"That's a good way to look at it," Elsa muses, finding her good nature . . . _admirable_. She knows if she was in that situation, _she_ wouldn't have kept her cool.

Anna nods. "Life's all about perspective, I suppose."

"Getting mushy on me?"

The redhead smirks. "That's what Ms. Griggs said in her lecture today. Skipper."

Elsa dismisses the comment with a '_I was busy_', not quite wanting to delve into the fact that she had been babysitting a very high Flynn for the better part of the hour. It sufficed, and Anna went on to happily talk about other Arendelle happenings. If Elsa wasn't careful, she'd be lost to this. There were so many things, so many names being tossed around that she needed to learn - that she was apparently already supposed to know, by the way Anna was talking about them - that left her feeling confused and unprepared. She nods and puts in the appropriate agreeing statement here and there, redirecting questions when they get too inquisitive, withdrawing when she can't answer them at all.

Then Anna's eye catches something in the distance. "Oh, Kristoff! Over here!" she calls, waving over a burly blonde guy, who grins and makes his way towards them.

Elsa inwardly groans._ Great. More people to meet._

And to think, she was just getting used to Anna.

* * *

Despite his douchey Arendelle football tee, Kristoff was a nice guy. Or so Elsa assumed - and she was a pretty good judge of character. Him and Anna seemed to be very good friends, and within a couple minutes Elsa was again drowned out by a spitfire of Arendelle campus talk. She sits there with her eyes flitting between the two, trying to keep up. When there's a pause between the exchange, she feels like she should say something.

"You play football here?" Elsa asks, more out of inquisitiveness towards the case and mapping out general student groups in Arendelle than actual interest.

Anna snorts, interjecting. "He wishes. He's obsessed, is more like it," she teases.

Kristoff looks down at his tee and grins, owning it. "She's right. I'm uncoordinated-"

"And can't take a hit," Anna grunts, throwing a punch at his shoulder, which he easily deflects.

"The only thing I play at Arendelle is the saxophone," he finishes with a laugh. He looks Elsa up and down, a searching expression knitting his brows together. "Let me guess - you're here for drama."

Elsa shakes her head. _Her_ dancing around a stage for an audience? "Not a chance."

"Music? The melancholy symphony type - you're a violinist!" he guesses again.

"Nope."

"Cellist, then. Or digital contemporary?"

"I'm not here for music," Elsa says, enjoying the reinforcement that she's not all that see-through.

Anna pipes up. "Try architectural design. She's gonna be building palaces in no time!" she says optimistically.

Kristoff looks surprised, but he folds his arms with a small laugh. He jerks his head towards the window, where a large building stands off at the edge of campus. "Well you can start with the old Science building. That place is a wreck."

Elsa follows his gaze, looking at the building in question. It looked older than the rest of the buildings on campus, with all brown bricks and slightly faded windows. "Why's that?" Elsa asks.

Kristoff shrugs. "Science isn't really big here. Funding usually goes to the other departments, so that place hasn't gotten a fix up in a while. Rapunzel complains about it all the time - the ventilation is bad, the equipment is out of date, some rooms have been closed down for repairs but haven't been reopened in ages.." he says, attention drifting off to the entrance of the cafeteria where a small brunette has just entered. "Speaking of which, there she is." he starts to get up from his seat. "I'm gonna go say hi and buy some lunch. I'm starving."

He gets up, jarring the table as he does so, in that Elsa and Anna both reach for a toppling water bottle at the same time. Anna reaches it first, and Elsa's hand wraps around hers a split second later. Cold skin is on warm skin, sending something like a shock right through to Elsa's stomach, and in another moment it's jerked away. "Ah," Elsa says, retracting her hand into her lap sheepishly. "Sorry."

Anna just grins, pulling the bottle closer to her. "Making your move already? I always knew I was irresistible," she says. It takes a second for Elsa to realize that she's making a joke, but her cheeks burn all the same. "You've got a mighty grip. What do you do, squeeze a stress ball in your leisure time?"

Elsa laughs because this time she _does_ pick up on the joke. _More like squeeze a gun trigger every week at the shooting range_.

"I wish I had leisure time to spare," Elsa admits, thinking back to all the files she's going to have to add to her case portfolio that evening. It was usually like that - a day on her feet, lots of paperwork in the night, and somewhere in between she would fit in a couple of small meals. But she'd grown used to the routine of shift work. Routine is good. Routine is safe.

"Oh, don't tell me you're the workaholic type," Anna says, then her eyes light up. "Actually - that means we _definitely_ have to be partners for any projects this semester."

"Ah," Elsa starts, nervous laughter tumbling out. "I wouldn't be a good partner," _I don't know anything about the subject_, "I don't work well with others. And you _did_ label me as a skipper. "

The redhead shakes her head confidently. "Nope, I can tell we'd be a good team. Plus, you're fun; I like being around you." she says, giving Elsa a playful nudge.

Elsa raises an eyebrow, as if that's the most ridiculous thing she's heard all day (and from Flynn's morning episode, she had heard many ridiculous things that day). _Fun?_ That's a new one. She's cold and sarcastic and on more than one spectrum a little on the mundane side - definitely not what people consider _fun_. And if today was any indication, she's terrible at being around people who aren't wearing a blue uniform. Why would anyone like being around her? Her first instinct is to deny it, but that passes quickly because with one look at Anna's face, she realizes that she really does mean it; her second instinct is to just assume the girl has bad judgement. She folds her hands on the table and says slowly, "That's strange,"

"Strange? Why's it strange?" Anna asks, looking perplexed. She tilts her head, soft red bangs scattering over her forehead in way that almost makes it look intimate.

Elsa's lip twitches. She can think of a million reasons why it's strange, and a million more of why other words would better describe her.

She wants to laugh._ Because usually_, when she meets someone new, she's handing them a ticket or telling them they're walking in a restricted area. _Usually_, she's in a uniform that has people walking away from her, or groaning as she approaches them. As was the nature of the job, people usually didn't like her.

She exhales a quiet breath and then, carefully, "Because that's not usually people's first reaction to me."

"Well then they're crazy," Anna says, assertively. "I mean, you _can_ be a bit prickly," she laughs, and it's the nervous sort - like she's treading the waters, not wanting to chase her away, "But it kind of adds to your mysterious, quasi-laid back, shadowy persona which_ I_ think is totally interesting! Like, of course I want to get to know you. You're so cool!" She stops herself with an embarrassed smile. The fork in her hand bobs in the air towards Elsa, and her eyes narrow. "Though, I _suspect_ you're a total softie on the inside." she says slowly, and Elsa's not sure if it's a tease or a challenge.

A smile threatens to emerge, but she holds it back behind tight lips. "Is that so?"

"Mhmm," Anna nods. "I bet underneath that stony frown-"

"I'm not frowning," Elsa says. And _now_ she's frowning.

Anna continues, glad that Elsa proved her own point, "- underneath that stony expression that's terribly similar to a frown," she says for Elsa's benefit, "There's a girl who probably squeals at cute puppies," Elsa snorts_. Maybe internally_ "looks wistfully at the stars,"_ what else is there to look at during the night?_ "reads corny romance novels," _she can't help it if her books have a romantic subplot_ "and likes to cuddle." _God, she can't even remember what that _feels_ like_.

Elsa relaxes back into her seat, musing because that description seemed to better suit Anna than herself - but it wasn't too far off the mark. The redhead grins back at her, looking for a reaction, but Elsa is stubbornly regal. "Well, how'd I do?" she prods, pleased with her own observations.

Elsa smirks, shaking her head in the slightest. "You've got a vivid imagination, Anna. It suits you."

The redhead accepts the answer with a proud smile.

It's not long before Kristoff and the brunette girl return to the table, sliding into their seats each with a tray of food. The girl introduces herself to Elsa as Rapunzel, a drama major. It made sense - the girl was as animated as ever. She could see why her and Anna were friends; they both had the same sort of energy to them that seemed to lift even Elsa's spirits.

"How'd your audition go?" Anna asks the brunette.

She chews down a bite of apple before responding. "Good, I think the teacher liked me. He called me Wendy-esque."

"That's a good sign!" Anna encourages.

"Yeah, so I guess we'll find out in the next few days," Rapunzel says. Then she puts her hands flat on the table and leans forward, as was - Elsa dubbed - the customary body position for gossiping. "And oh my god, did you hear about what happened on the track earlier?" she starts, looking around the table. Elsa's stomach knots. _This better not have anything to do with Flynn_. "Some guy went bonkers at the relay competition. He started knocking the batons out of other competitors' hands during the race, and then threw his across the finish line, announcing that he won."

_Oh fuck._

"- Mr. Woods was _livid_. He would've chased him off if the guy hadn't already happily skipped away."

_Definitely Flynn. _

"People think he might've been on drugs," Rapunzel adds.

Elsa's on her feet, slinging her bag onto her shoulder before Rapunzel can finish. She was going to Kill that Flynn Rider. Find him first, then kill him.

Anna's lip part in surprise. "Are you leav- ?"

"Gotta go." Elsa says quickly, spinning towards to the exit.

* * *

**Alright, this is a lot more on track than the first version I'd uploaded. Sorry if you liked the fluff that was removed - I didn't think it was characteristic of them this early on. Instead you get. . . alternate fluff. Whoo!**

**Hope you guys are enjoying so far! I'm definitely loving the feedback. And if you haven't watched 21 Jumpstreet, I hope this story inspires you to watch the awesome movie! **

**I kept the review responses the same - I'll just add the additional reviewers to the next installment. Talk to you guys next chapter :)**

**Review Responses:**

**Greye: **I'm guessing you didn't watch the movie? :P In that case, yes, you will have to wait and see! Haha

**TheElementHero:** *Throws rope down abyss* *pulls you up so we can fangirl together*

**DreamShadower: **The adorableness is definitely a powerful persuasion tool.

**OneShotMasta: **I'm supposed to be studying too . . . Instead, it's 3am and I'm trying to finish up this chapter to upload it before I sleep for my exam tomorrow lol. Defs bromance - Flynn and Elsa aren't siblings here :) And yes to the Elsanna interaction! I'm not a fan of fics where they get together right off the bat. . . because I think a crushing Anna is the cutest Anna. Thanks for the review; see you next chapter :P

**Kate:** Haha, glad I could make you laugh. And yeah, I enjoy writing an Elsa who isn't great at talking to people - I was hoping to give those readers who experience the same problems someone to relate to.

**Garrik:** Interesting you say that Anna is mysterious! It's strange, because most fics - and the nature of Anna herself - portray her as an open book, totally privy to her impulsive emotions and desires. Usually it's Elsa who's the mysterious one, but I guess we don't really see that side of her in this fic since we're in her head, haha. Anyway, thanks for the review - you commenting that you found Anna mysterious actually affected the way I wrote her for this chapter.

**ElsaStoleMyPen: **There's a lot going on in that review. LOL. But in any case, *throws entire body at your face* *tries to enter your soul*

**Dog Food: **WHOAAAAAA I love the idea of Anna coming face to face with an HFS!Elsa hahaha. I might have to store that in my idea bank for later. And you are pretty on point with your observations, lol. I guess you'll see if your predictions come true :D

**Elsaiscannon: **Heck yeah, Elsa is yin and Flynn is yang! Just enough crazy from both ends, haha.

**Nonsense at its Best: **That is certainly Hayley Williams. My main gal pal. *nudges new chapter towards you* Enjoy. :D

**Thursday: **Hey, I'm glad you like it! I definitely want to touch upon Elsa's high school experience - but I think I'm going to just weave it in here and there, dropping it in a comment or two opposed to a big information dump or confession. My rule for writing Flynn is that if I include him in any dialogue, I have to be able to hear it in his smug Tangled voice or it doesn't work. :D So hopefully that way I kind of still keep the essence of his character! Thanks for reviewing - see you at the next update :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick note: For anyone that didn't read the revised Chapter 4, please go back and read it! Important stuff happens, and it's very different from the first upload! Thanks. **

* * *

Elsa finds Flynn passed out in the school fountain, still in his spandex running attire. He had either arm sprawled out over the edge of the fountain and his neck resting on the concrete frame, legs crossed under the foot-high water. He could've passed for a sunbather.

She bends down, splashing a generous amount of water into his face and he wakes up with a gasp.

"Wha-"

"_You,_" Elsa starts, with a venomous glare.

She's halfway through her pre-planned, vociferous rant that has Flynn just about cowering, when he meekly points out that Eric Molson is approaching. Elsa quiets down and twists, watching him and his buddies come close. She assumes he's the guy in the front - the clear alpha of the group; he looks fairly harmless: brown hair, sharp features, and kind of short, but he carries himself with a confident demeanor. With him is a skinny black guy and a happy-looking blonde girl wearing a striped skirt. Are they there to talk to them?

"Speak of the devil!" Eric says, with a giant smile.

Elsa's about to ask them what they want, but Eric walks right past her and holds out his hand to Flynn to help him out of the fountain. "Dude, that was _awesome_ how you sabotaged that track meet, man. Organized sports are so facist, it makes me sick!"

"Uhh," Flynn exchanges a confused look with Elsa and then gingerly takes the hand. "It's just what I do," Flynn says, and it almost comes out as a question.

_Facist? _

Eric pulls him to his feet, then claps a hand to his shoulder. "Okay, man. Well keep doing it." He punches Flynn in the shoulder as a sign of camaraderie, nearly knocking him back down. "I'll definitely be seeing you around."

His posse give their nods of approval in the background.

Flynn rubs his shoulder. "Cool,"

And just like that, Eric leaves a dazed-looking Elsa and Flynn. They watch the group walk away as quickly as they came.

"What just happened?" Elsa asks in a quiet voice.

Flynn runs a hand through his damp hair, shaking his head. "I think we just got an in with Eric Molson."

* * *

Elsa spends the night mapping out the case on a corkboard. There was a picture of Eric, labelled 'dealer', and yarn spreading out beneath him to each of the two friends he was with that day. The blonde with the striped skirt was Molly Tracey, a drama major; the skinny black guy was Sanders Reece, there for music. Above Eric was a piece of yarn extending to a big question mark, labelled 'supplier'. And then, just because she'd gotten bad vibes from him, she adds a picture of Hans off to the side. He might become important later, Elsa reasons.

She looks at the compiled profiles of each person - background, occupation, any contact with the law or any criminal relations . . . They were all clean. If these guys were involved with HFS, it was their first time getting their hands dirty.

She rubs her face in her hands. Eric was their only lead so far; they still had a lot of investigating to do. Somehow, Flynn's track-meet disaster turned out to be a good thing. He seemed to be the only one to have gotten anything substantial for the case so far. Well, she _did_ meet Anna . . . but that wasn't important. It didn't help their position at all.

She shakes the redhead from her thoughts and refocuses on the corkboard in front of her. No need to get sidetracked. It was a simple mission.

Tomorrow she'd do more surveillance, and she'd avoid the redhead altogether.

* * *

She'd spotted her. The Molly girl, that is. She had exited the drama theatre with a friend, and Elsa crosses the lawn to follow her. It seemed like the appropriate thing to do; maybe she could talk to her if she found a good opening.

She trails a couple meters behind, obscured by the crowd that had just been released from their classes. It's Molly and another boy; she can't hear what they're saying but she hopes they'll lead her somewhere helpful. She pushes in a bit closer, close enough to make out a couple words from their conversation. They're talking about classes. Unimportant. Her eyes flit between the two - he's new, she'll have to add him to the subject list later. The pins on Molly's satchel catch her attention; there are a couple eco ones and a few that she doesn't recognize.

They turn the corner and head to the parking lot, where most of the crowd disperses. She catches the tail end of their conversation.

"So you'll pick up Eric's package for me? It's in the same place as last time," the boy says, fixing the beanie over his head of curly brown hair.

She nods. "Yeah, it's no problem."

"Thanks, I owe you one," he says. He gives her a wave and starts to part ways.

"Later Amir," Molly responds, continuing to the parking lot. She heads for a bicycle locked up to a post not far away.

_Eric's package_? She had to follow her. _This_ was definitely important.

Or better yet, this was the only time she'd seen this girl travelling alone. Now would be a good time to try to make friends with her, and_ then_ follow her.

Elsa gulps down the lump in her throat - she was never good at introducing herself to new people. She was awkward. Anxious. She picks up the pace to get closer, extending her hand out to tap the girl on the shoulder. This was as good of a shot she was going to get.

"Elsa!"

She freezes. She turns her head as if it was rotating on a rusty swivel. _God damn it_, it was Anna.

Annoyance replaces the anxiety and she watches Molly walk away, torn between still following her, or waiting for the redhead to reach her from the pathway. Her feet tense, frozen in place; they can't decide either.

Anna is in front of her within a couple of seconds, red-cheeked and happy to see her.

"What?" she snaps, and then suddenly feels bad for it.

Anna looks like she'd just been kicked. "Sorry, I-" she reaches out, as if she's going to touch Elsa's shoulder, but decides otherwise. "I just saw you across the quad. Am I bothering you?" she asks, and her eyes shine like she'd just done something wrong.

It's a bit much for Elsa and she finds herself caring, even though she shouldn't. "No," she says. Except she _is_ bothering her and is definitely getting in the way. She looks over Anna's shoulder and Molly is undoing the lock on her bike. _Shit_. "I'm just in the middle of something right now. What do you want?" By habit, her words are icy.

Anna presses her fingers together, unsure and nervous. "Sorry," she apologizes again. "I don't need anything. I just came to chat because we had a good time yesterday - well, I had a good time, I think you did. I hope you did. Uhh, I just thought you might want to go with me for -" she bites her lip, embarrassed. "You know what, maybe another time. I think I've made you angry. You look really angry. I'm gonna go. . Unless you did want to grab a coffee or something? Otherwise I'll go. ."

Elsa frowns; she didn't have the brain capacity for this right now. She was conflicted. Molly was getting away. "Well," she starts, finding it hard to just say a flat out 'no'.

Anna waits for her to finish her response, chewing on her bottom lip in apprehension. _She's giving you a chance to tell her it's okay_, Elsa realizes. _Tell her it's you being the dickhead, not her. _

Her lips rub together. _Tell her_. _Make it right_.

She spares another glance to watch Molly hop onto her bike and head towards the trail in the surrounding forest. Her mind pictures the overview of the area she'd been studying the previous night - the trail led to a residential area a few streets over. She could still follow her.

"I'm busy." Elsa says, hurriedly. For whatever reason, she feels like crap for saying it. Anna's face falls, and she feels even worse.

"Alright. Well I'm sure I'll see you around then," Anna says, putting a dejected smile back on her face.

Elsa huffs, burying the unwelcome guilt that was trying to worm its way up her spine. "Yeah. I've gotta go," Elsa says for the second day in a row. She sidesteps and brushes past Anna, leaving her behind and making a beeline for her car. She had to find Molly.

* * *

**Quick little update :)**

**I'm beginning to think that this is going to have a lot more chapters than I originally intended . . . Ah, I'll keep hammering away at it as long as you keep reading!**

**Do you guys like the longer or shorter chapters better? **

**Review Responses**

**ChillinLikeaVillian**: Playful banter is my _specialty! _

**el-sana: **Haha, well that's fine. You'll get the gist of it from my story anyway :P

**ThinkTank78**: Elsa's past and junk, coming up!

**crazydiscounicorn: **First of all, I love your username. Secondly, thanks! I always enjoy the whole becoming-friends part in any fic. Quick update just for you :P

**Friday: **Yeah! They're too awesome to dis-include.

**Anon: **Wow I think you changed my life, lol. I never noticed that I wrote like that. I went back and tried to fix it as best I could; I'm kinda fuzzy about the punctuation rules though. I need to go back to school, haha. Thanks!

**ProfessorNef: **Thanks for hopping on the 21 Jumpstreet train! I'm glad you're liking it. I loooovveeee writing their interactions, so you'll definitely have more to read :P See you at the next chapter!

**trained2love: **Awkward Anna and awkward Elsa are the freakin' best!

**garrik: **It's definitely a good thing :P

**Greye:** I sort of wrote Ms. Griggs in as homage to the movie, since I thought she was hilarious. But I might add more of her in later, who knows! :P

**TheElementHero:** Elsanna warrants cuteness. It is a must!

**ElsaStoleMyPen: **I kinda like crazy :P


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn't find Molly. Despite it not being very hard to find a girl riding the streets on a bike, Elsa found herself driving in circles and finding absolutely nothing. Did she stop off at a nearby house? Swing an unexpected turn? Ditch the bike and get a ride? Either way she was gone and Elsa had missed her opportunity.

She'd have to find a different way to get close to Molly or one of the others.

Disappointed and feeling slightly unsatisfied, Elsa turns the car around to get back to campus. She still had another class for the day. Not only did she miss her shot at finding out where or what Molly's '_package_' was, she'd also messed things up with Anna. Not that there was anything to really mess up - it wasn't like they were _dating _or something ridiculous like_ that_; but she felt bad about it anyway.

She sent Flynn a text and decided to rendezvous with him in the main hall. When she gets there, there's a cluster of people densely packed together by a bulletin. Flynn is sitting on a nearby bench, slumped and looking exhausted. She goes to sit beside him and he lets out a groan as soon as she's close enough to hear.

"I got it, Elsa." he says, not changing his body language. He places a languid hand on his temple, rubbing the nerves there.

Well, this was different than his usual hyperactivity. Elsa moves his legs out of the way and joins him on the bench. "Got what?" she asks.

"The part. I'm Peter Pan for the play," Flynn says, groaning again as if saying it was yet another reminder. He tilts his head lazily to the mob of people. "They put up the list just a couple minutes ago. They're clawing at it like bears on honey."

"Oh?" Elsa says, and she can't hide her own surprise. _Peter Pan?_ She stifles back a laugh. "Congratulations. Will you have to wear tights?"

Flynn peeks at her through the fingers on his face. "_Don't_ even go there. I'll die."

"Now you can put your dramatics to good use."

"This is a tragedy!" he cries, clawing at his hairline in exasperation. "I don't sing, Elsa. Not even for myself - how am I supposed to sing for an auditorium of people?" His eyes widen. "Oh God, I have to memorize a whole script. I can't even remember what I wore two days ago, how am I going to memorize a script and music and _cues_?"

"I'm sure you'll survive. And it was that white flannel shirt and your dark jeans," Elsa supplies, and nearly rolls her eyes at Flynn's confused look. "That's what you were wearing two days ago."

He rubs his forehead. "See, Elsa? That's why we're partners. You're good at all this random stuff," he says.

"So are you. And hey, you apparently did well at auditions!" she reassures him, "You'll be fine."

"I was high."

"It's _barely_ different from your normal behaviour."

Flynn ignores the comment and heaves a sigh. He contemplates for a moment, then slices the air decisively with an open palm. "I've gotta drop out of the performance."

"_Dude_, come on. You can't drop out," Elsa says, crossing her arms. The thought of watching Flynn perform in the play is too entertaining to pass up.

But Flynn is defiantly shaking his head. "Nope. I specifically told that drama teacher to play to my strengths and make me a tree, or a rock or something. I did not agree to Peter Pan my way through this case. Big nope. I'll find the guy right now to tell him I'm not doing it."

"Quitter." Elsa breathes, disappointed she won't see Flynn in a Peter Pan suit after all.

Suddenly there's a loud, high-pitched "_YES!_" that rips through the hall and all heads turn to the sound. It comes from with the within the cluster of people, who are slowly backing up to make space for whoever's in the middle.

The crowd parts enough for Elsa to see that it's Rapunzel, holding a triumphant fist in the air. She high-fives a couple of people who congratulate her on getting the part for Wendy. Then she turns back to the paper and moves her finger up the list, pausing at one of the top slots. "Flynn Rider," she says aloud, then looks at the students around her. "Do you guys know who that is?"

Elsa smirks. She turns to Flynn and is about to make a crack at him, but stops when she sees his expression. It's . . . _gooey-eyed_, if that's even a real term. His eyes are wide and focused and his eyebrows turn up in awe. Was he_ - is he looking at - _ "Uhh, Flynn?" she asks, waving a hand in front of his face. He stares straight past it.

He closes his open mouth and moves Elsa's hand away, standing up. He clears his throat quietly. "That's me. I'm Flynn," he announces, taking a few steps forward.

The brunette turns, flashing a smile and suddenly it's like there are cartoon stars in his eyes. He either doesn't know he's doing it, or he doesn't care. What a strange reaction. She makes her way over, thumbs hooked in the straps of her knapsack. She extends a hand to him in greeting. "It looks like you're my Peter," she says with a sweet smile.

Flynn just stares. A lopsided grin is on his face and he takes so long to respond that Elsa gives him a push from behind to snap him back to his senses. "Hi," Flynn says, taking the hand and shaking it. "And you are my Wendy." He stiffens, "I mean you're playing my Wendy. Not my personal Wendy. Peter's Wendy," he smiles sheepishly and releases her hand. "I'm Flynn."

Elsa bites back her laughter. She'd never seen Flynn act like this, nor was she ever going to let him forget it. Flynn speaking bad English and fumbling over his words over a pretty girl? It was epic.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Flynn. I guess we'll be working together, huh?" she says. If she's weirded out by him, she doesn't show it at all. He nods eagerly. Her eyes find Elsa's behind him, and she waves. "Oh Elsa! Good to see you again," she says, hurrying over and giving her a light hug.

Elsa is surprised by the advance and pats her back awkwardly. _Okay_, so their whole group of friends are overly friendly. "Hey Rapunzel," she chuckles.

Rapunzel pulls away with a smile. "You ran off on us the yesterday. I swear we don't bite - you'll hang out with us again, won't you?"

Definitely overly friendly. And seemingly genuine. She can't imagine why they would want to hang out with her - she hadn't said much and then left abruptly. Still, the invitation is welcoming and it stirs up a strange new feeling in her gut . . . _belonging?_

The brunette grins. "Plus, Anna wouldn't stop talking about you."

Her breathe hitches. _Anna was talking about me?_

"- she thinks she scared you off."

"No, no she didn't." Elsa says, quickly. She didn't want her to think that - it was wrong; _she_ was the one pushing them all away. She brushes away a strand of blonde hair that had fallen loose from her braid. "I had to take care of something yesterday. But you'll be seeing me around, I'm sure. Well, _us_ - Flynn's kind of my other half," she gestures at Flynn, who's standing there with that same starry-eyed look.

Rapunzel is happy with her answer. She nods dutifully. "Any friend of Anna's is a friend of mine."

Elsa offers a smile. _Wow, it's that easy for her, _she thinks in a bit of awe. She wishes she could accept friends that easily; trust people that easily. Or maybe she already does, because she trusts Rapunzel and she'd only known her for a day. This must be a exception. Anna must be an exception. All of this is an exception, because the world doesn't usually work like this. _This_, she knows.

The brunette's thumbs are hooked into the straps on her knapsack again, bringing Elsa's attention to a purple pin attached there. It's simple round pin with the letters_ AAC_ in yellow font. Molly had an identical one on her satchel.

"What's AAC?" Elsa asks, gesturing to the pin.

Rapunzel cranes her neck and looks down at it. "Oh, that? Arendelle Activities Committee. Anna actually just gave this to me the other day."

Maybe Molly was on that committee. Maybe Elsa could join to get close to her. Maybe . . .

"When do they meet?" Elsa asks.

"Well, I'm not going because now I have the Peter Pan play to work on, but they meet every Thursday if you wanted to drop in."

Thursday was in two days. Perfect. That puts them right back on schedule. "I think I will," Elsa says.

"You should. It's a lot of fun," Rapunzel says. She shimmies her shoulders, readjusting her straps. "I've got a class to get to, but I'll see you around."

Elsa nods. "Alright. See you."

Rapunzel waves to Flynn. "Nice meeting you Flynn. I'll see you at rehearsals," she says, before taking off.

Flynn walks up beside Elsa, and he watches her walk away. He doesn't stop looking until she exits the hall and is out the doors. Elsa raises an eyebrow at him.

"You _know_ her?" Flynn asks, crossing his arms. "You met that lovely lady and didn't immediately introduce me to her? I'm offended."

"I barely know her," Elsa says, then narrows her eyes. "And so do you. Crushing much?"

Flynn shrugs with a dreamy sigh. "I have a thing for brunettes."

"I can see that now, Peter Pan."

Flynn just smiles, walking to the bench and scooping up his satchel. "Maybe this play thing isn't a bad idea. How hard can it be? I'll probably be _glorious,_ as usual." Elsa snickers at his newfound enthusiasm. He slings the strap around his shoulder. "Now, who's that Anna chick she was mentioning?"

Elsa shrugs, avoiding Flynn's searching eyes. "Some girl."

"Very enlightening," he deadpans.

"She's nobody we need to be concerned about." Elsa says, and for some unfamiliar reason, she feels like she's lying.

Flynn hums, not giving it a second thought. "Alright. I'll meet you back at home then. You have a class to go to, Ice Queen."

* * *

The next day comes and goes fairly uneventfully. Elsa attends her Urban Planning class and is assigned a shit ton of homework to do for the first day. Her other class, Foundations & Concrete Design, was so embedded with mathematics that she wanted to cry. She'd have to talk to the captain - there _had_ to be a way to veto the school work, skip it somehow. Otherwise, she'd drown in so much school work that she wouldn't be able to focus on the case. Yes, that was a good argument, wasn't it? He'd understand.

Because the formula for open web steel joists literally looked like Chinese to her. And the lateral beam diagrams? They looked like an optical illusion. A joke.

She was going to be hopeless.

Stupid Flynn gets to take stupid drama, where half of his classes involve hands-on work and acting out scenarios. It was so unfair.

She walks across the quad, books held tightly to her chest. It was a sticky day out; hot and humid, and impossibly sunny for autumn. The faster she gets to her car, the faster she can get to her air conditioning.

A door to the left of the pathway opens up and Elsa recognizes Kristoff, making his way down the steps. Wow, she knew it was a small campus (technically, it was just a giant square), but these people seemed to be _everywhere_. He sees her immediately and waves, naturally feeling inclined to approach her. "Hey! Elsa, right?" he greets, falling into step beside her.

"Hey. Yeah, it's Elsa," she says. "How's it going?"

He smiles, seeming to be in a good mood. "Great! Look at this day, it's beautiful!" he exclaims.

Elsa can't agree; she's sweltering and even though her hair is in a tight bun, she feels like she's suffocating.

Kristoff picks up on it. "You look like you're melting. Wanna come for a dip? I'm meeting up with the gang for some cliff diving."

"_Cliff diving?_" Elsa asks, looking at him like he's crazy.

He scratches the back of his neck, laughing. "Yeah, that's what we call it to make it sound cool - it's actually like a 12-foot rock overhang. It's pretty measly," he extends his arms out, holding them about a foot apart as if to emphasize the cliff's dinkyness. "But the invitation's open if you wanna go for a swim. The lake's not far from here."

Elsa chuckles. It seemed like these people were inviting her everywhere. She spares a small thought and muses about how it'd be if she'd gone to high school with them. Better. _Fun_, maybe. "I don't think so," Elsa says, declining respectively. Even though sweat was beading at her forehead and the thought of splashing into cold water seemed so refreshing she could practically _feel_ it, she better not. It's not the type of activity she came to Arendelle to do. It was unprofessional.

He shrugs. "Maybe next time. _Soon,_ though - we'll try to get in another trip before it gets too cold and the season's over."

"Sounds good. I'll let you know." Elsa says, even though she knows that next time he offers, she'll have to decline as well.

They reach the end of the path where the parking lot is. He gives her a sideways smile. "Alright, well I'm gonna split. It was nice seeing you," he says, breaking off from the path. Elsa can see Rapunzel in the distance, leaning against a red truck.

"You too," Elsa says, waving him off.

She walks to her own car, a government-issued silver Honda Civic for the duration of the case. She was itching to get back to driving her own truck, but she knew it was too risky for an undercover mission. As soon as she's in the driver's seat, she turns the key in the ignition and blasts the AC, waiting for the car to cool off. From her view, she can see Kristoff had reached Rapunzel chatting in the distance.

She could be there, standing with them; waiting for whoever else would join them for their lake trip. Maybe in another life, she could actually be their friends.

Elsa's eyes sweep the parking lot and she sees a familiar head of red hair. It's Anna, walking from the quad - the same way her and Kristoff took - heading towards her friends. She sees them wave her over, and watches as the girl makes her way across the lot. She doesn't know why she stays to watch; she could just pull out of the parking lot and leave, but she doesn't.

Instead, she observes. Observes the way that Anna has that ever-present bounce to her step, in a way that matches her free-spirited nature. Observes how her hair shines a couple shades brighter while it carries the sunlight. Observes how - _what was she doing now? _Elsa cranes her neck to see, but Anna's disappeared from view, bending down for something. She reappears a moment later with something small and black in her hand, and gets the attention of a student who'd passed her by. She hands the object back to the boy, and Elsa can see him thanking her. _It's a wallet_, she realizes. _He dropped his wallet and she returned it. _

Anna continues across the parking lot as if nothing happened. _Typical, _Elsa thinks. And again, she finds herself wondering how someone could be so kind to absolute strangers. It almost angers her, because it's so illogical and she can't wrap her head around it. Nobody's like that. Not in the real world. Not in the world that _she_ comes from, where stolen wallets are so common place she can type her reports with her eyes closed.

Elsa shakes her head, shifting the car into drive. She's stayed too long.

"What the hell am I doing," she grumbles to herself. She adjusts her mirror, catching a glimpse of her icy blue eyes staring back at her. They look cold and uninviting - is that what everyone else sees? Maybe Anna sees something different.

She shakes her head again. What was getting into her lately? Strange thoughts about making friends, her brain's unusual curiosity about Anna's kindness. . . It was unlike her. Stupid, stupid thoughts that led to absolutely no where.

She's not supposed to be thinking about that redhead anyhow.

* * *

**Alright! The consensus is in, and long chapters seem to be in favor. I hammered this one out pretty quickly for you guys :D **

**Sorry, I don't mean to** **make Elsa angsty. She has her moments, though! **

**Review Responses:**

**ThinkTank78: **I will continue to fuel your soul as long as you stick with this fic :D

**Nonsense at its Best:** *hands you a tissue* be well, my friend. Better times are coming!

**ChillinlikeaVillian: ***orchestrates group hug for Anna* She's got a feisty heart though, she'll bounce back :P

**jmcconner: **You made a gif? LINK ME TO IT, I WANNA SEE.

**TheElementHero: **Drugs are bad!

**Jenny:** I love that about her too! It's my favourrrrite thing to write. Say what you don't mean, mean what you don't say, eh?

**el-sana: **My Elsa loves you.

**OneShotMasta: **No promises! I like my romances to be a slowwwww, _aching_ burn! Muwhahaha.

**ElsaStoleMyPen:** Hahaha, I'd love to see you at Costco or IKEA, or somewhere where you can expend all your crazy energy. I think you'd be fun.

**ProfessorNef:** YES; it's refreshing to know that somebody actually appreciates the main plot, LOL. And I will gladly fill your work day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, I think you guys will like this chapter. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

As if she hadn't gotten the cue from yesterday, Elsa looks down at her poor choice of attire. Combat boots, jeans, the heaviest-ass cardigan she freakin' owned. She was melting again.

To be fair, she might as well have gotten dressed with her eyes closed, she was so tired. Sleep had been replaced with unsettling thoughts and bad dreams that night. Weird dreams. Dreams about things she hadn't paid mind to in years.

Boston; breath puffing out of cold throats; gloved hands held out over a dimming fireplace; cold house; cold; cold; cold. But in the same dream, something happened . . . and Elsa was embarrassed even recalling it. Anna showed up and suddenly it wasn't so cold. She was a friend, there; even her mother seemed to like her. And she radiated heat and made it bearable in the tiny home. Elsa had been pulled to her the way a flower tilts to the sun. Drawn in. And - Elsa's cheeks redden, even as she walks to the classroom - for the first time, she had been able to really look at her. And she was attractive, really - not that Elsa hadn't noticed before, but this time it wasn't strange or taboo; it was just a fact that existed in the dream. Anna was beautiful, and that was that. And warm; the house was so cold -

She stops thinking about the dream. The strange dream that muddled with her thoughts and made her wake with a sweat.

Her footsteps echo through the hallway and she comes to a stop in front of a large wooden door.

She had researched the activities committee on the school website to see where they held their meetings. B122, a classroom in the drama building. She looks at the black numbers on the sign by the door, verifying them, then pushes her way through.

Elsa scans the room. There were a handful of people already there, milling about and sitting on desks - but no Molly yet.

And - _oh_.

Warm arms launch around her, and she has to resist every instinct she has to flip the sudden attacker and straight arm-bar them down to the ground. But it's not an attacker, and she knows it. It's Anna, hugging her.

Really, it's just a rush of red hair and her face stuffed into the crook of a soft, freckled neck, but she can tell it's Anna from the unique aroma of honey and flowery meadows and _tiny bit_ of something that reminded her of summertime cafes and - _God, what the fuck_, she was going on a tangent.

The accompanying scream of '_Elsa, you showed up!_' helped to identify her, too.

Elsa chuckles and her hands find purchase on the girl's waist, recreating the space between them. Her cheeks are flushed all over again. She should have guessed that Anna would be here. "Hey Anna," she says, and the girl beams back. If she had hurt her the other day, Anna showed no signs of it now. And she was glad for it - she was terrible at apologies anyway.

"Rapunzel mentioned you might come - and you picked the perfect week. We're going to start planning the Peter Pan play and our annual Winter Wonderland dance!" she says, excitedly. "Well, assuming you want to join - I mean, you can just sit in this week if you want."

"No, I-" Elsa bites her lip. If Molly doesn't show up, joining this committee would be a waste of time. Logically speaking. "I'll give it a shot. See how this week goes," she smiles. She looks at Anna and notes that her dream hadn't gotten a single detail wrong - she was every bit as attractive there as she was in real life. And the thought embarrasses her. She stiffens, realizing that her hands are still resting on Anna's waist, and drops them immediately. Clearing her throat, she takes a step back. "So," she pauses, feeling sheepish; but Anna doesn't look bothered. That's a good thing. "I didn't know you were part of . . _this,_" she gestures around her.

Anna smirks. "Well actually, I kind of run the committee this year," she says. "Me and two others - that is. But you know where all the great ideas come from," she taps her head and winks, and Elsa feels it just like a punch to the gut. That was . . . _attractive_, too.

She swallows, her mind was doing strange things this morning. That dream must've really mucked her up.

She hated dreaming about the past.

"Come on, we're gonna start soon." Anna nods towards the front of the classroom and Elsa follows her.

By the time the meeting starts, there's about twenty of them there. Molly hadn't showed up, but Elsa sticks around anyway. When the first guy starts talking, she thinks she'll be bored for the entire meeting; but surprisingly, she finds herself well-immersed as soon as Anna steps forward and starts her portion of the announcement.

She was loud and animated and thoughtful, and you couldn't _not_ listen to what she had to say.

They talk briefly about the Peter Pan play - and it's mostly just set up and selling tickets - mentioning that the drama students will take care of the rest. The_ main_ focus is the Winter Wonderland dance, and they were pretty much planning it from scrap. They wanted to outdo last year's, which was a big success, and there was a lot of preparation involved. Themes - obviously winter, but subthemes too; decorations, food services, music, ticket sales, promoting the event, awards . . . The list went on.

Elsa wasn't much for this type of stuff, but Anna's enthusiasm was contagious. She was made to design and plan; it was in her blood. And she was good at it. Elsa wishes she had more to contribute, but she comes up with nothing and finds herself content with just listening. It was a nice, positive environment to be in.

Jobs are divided up and after about twenty minutes, the meeting is concluded.

When people start putting their notes away and packing up, Anna hops down from the desk she'd been sitting on and approaches Elsa - who'd tucked herself at the back of the room. She offers a small smile. "So, what did you think?" she asks, taking a spot to lean on the back counter beside Elsa.

They watch the members file out, slowly. They wave their goodbyes at Anna as they pass, satisfied with the meeting. "You really know how to rile up a crowd, don't you?" Elsa responds with a small grin. She hadn't missed out on the fact that all the other students had hung on to her every word during the meeting. Anna had a natural way of drawing their attention and respect, and had done a good job of amping everyone up for the new season.

Anna shrugs as if it's no big deal. "Planning fun events requires fearsome leadership, you know;" she pretends to flip her hair for effect, "It's not a job for mere mortals."

"Yeah?" Elsa laughs, "And what does that make you?"

"Super special, I'm assuming."

"You are . . . _something_." Elsa says, not quite finding the right word.

"Super special, I just said it." Anna teases, and bumps her hip against Elsa's playfully.

Elsa sways with the motion, and the girls stays like that - closer than before. _Trouble, is more like it_, she thinks.

"I didn't assign you a group, but if you're interested in being involved you can help me with the designs." Anna says. She sounds hopeful and Elsa can't help but wonder why - for the umpteenth time - Anna wanted to be around her. "We've got a lot to do - posters, banners, we won't even talk about decorating the venue yet. I could use a pair of good hands."

_Good hands._

Elsa hesitates, "Ah, I'm pretty crap at all this art stuff. Flynn says I'm not that aesthetic,"

"Oh, _Flynn_ - your other half," she chuckles, and Elsa thinks there's something more to it. There's a light rustling sound, and Anna's fiddling with her sleeve. It's rolled up to her elbow and Elsa doesn't see anything wrong with it, but she fixes it anyway.

"But I'd like to spend-" _more time with you_. Elsa bites her tongue. The thought came out of left field and Elsa had been dangerously close to blurting it out. She shakes off the thought, pushing it back to whichever idiotic place it had come from and making it stay there. She continues, less smooth than she'd hoped. "- my semester doing something productive for the school."

_Well that was lame_. But it was a save, nonetheless. Anna nods, "Here; give me your number - we can meet up when I get more of it organized." She leaves Elsa's side, fetching a piece of paper and a pen from the front of the class.

Elsa takes the pen and paper, but freezes as she goes to write down the numbers. Giving out her personal line was a security issue. _What if_ _it ends up in the wrong hands? _If it did, the wrong people could find her; they could hack their way into the secure line and gain classified information_. It's a bad idea. What if Anna _- Elsa stops herself. Anna wouldn't. Anna isn't a security issue.

She jots her cell phone number down and scrawls her name above it.

The corner of Anna's lip curls. "You have nice handwriting," she comments, picking up the paper. Elsa purses her lips. She thinks she has childish, messy writing. "It's got personality," Anna adds.

"It's uhh, chicken scratch. Practically," Elsa responds. It's barely legible, really; but it's never something she'd thought about.

Anna just shakes her head. "Well _I_ like it."

Elsa doesn't quite have a response because she's crappy at receiving compliments, but Anna's phone starts buzzing and Avicii's Wake Me Up begins playing from it. She pulls it from her pocket, bobbing her head to music as she looks at the number. "Oh, I have to grab this. Hold on," she says, before answering it. She walks to the other side of the room and from what Elsa can tell, it's one of the members asking about some Winter Wonderland stuff.

Elsa just watches her, not having much else to do.

Anna had dressed for the weather - she was wearing a light button up and jean shorts, exposing long slender legs. Elsa's gaze scans the pale skin and she decides that she appreciates the view. _Get a fucking grip on your hormones_, she thinks, jerking her eyes back up. _Since when did your inner lesbian start raging?_ She instead focuses on Anna's hands. Hands are okay; hands are innocent. Anna's free hand is drawn up to her chin, fingers resting on the delicate curve of her bottom lip. She's listening to whoever's talking, nodding at the inaudible conversation. One finger raises, absently brushing her parted lips in a way that is so unconsciously sensual, Elsa quickly looks away and finds a more appropriate spot on the floor to stare at.

_Get. A fucking. Grip_.

She shifts her attention to her phone. It's 12:30pm and her class doesn't start until 2pm; after that, she's done with the week. She can get away from all this craziness. _Thank goodness_, she was beginning to feel like a million hands were pulling her in a dozen different directions. Then she could clear her head and finally get back to normal.

She looks back up at Anna, who's talking again. This time her hand is resting against her collarbone, fingers splaying out against creamy skin. Her hand drops lower and she starts fiddling with the top button of her blouse, undoing it to make herself more comfortable.

Elsa swallows, feeling hot all of a sudden.

Damn it.

_Fine_ - so she _might_ be attracted to her. A little bit; a teeny, tiny bit. It's practically nothing. It's minuscule and totally harmless, hardly even a thing. She can admit that, even though the acknowledgement sends a course of panic through her veins.

It's a stupid little thing.

And if it stops being harmless at any point, she can just turn it off - because that's what she does: turns things off when they get in the way. She's good at it.

This is fine and normal. It happens.

It's fine.

It's fine.

It's fin-

_Just stop thinking about it, you idiot_.

There's a noise and the door to the classroom presses open on creaking hinges; Elsa is glad for the distraction. In peeks a head of blonde hair, seeing Anna on the phone, and then Elsa leaning against the counter. It's Molly.

_She actually showed up, _Elsa thinks, her mind veering back on a more comfortable track. It reminds her of why she's there in the first place.

The girl steps in and approaches Elsa - probably she's the only other person in the room - and speaks in a hushed whisper so that she doesn't disrupt Anna's conversation.

"Damn, I knew I was going to be late, but I didn't think I'd miss the whole thing," she says, lips quirking to the side like she's slightly annoyed. "Can you fill me in?"

Looks like she'll get her opportunity after all.

Suddenly, Elsa feels glad she'd paid attention during the meeting. "Sure," she nods. "I'm Elsa."

* * *

Molly had come and gone quickly, but Elsa's purpose was complete. They now had two points of contact into Eric's group, which was possibly the main drug ring for the school. And that was a hell of a lot better than when they'd come on registration day with no leads at all.

For a first week, they weren't doing half bad.

Her and Anna are walking side by along the quad. She was doing a better job at burying the mini freak-out she'd had in the meeting room earlier. It was easier out in the open, when she had more things to look at and fresh air to clear her head. _So what if you can recognize she's attractive? It doesn't mean you_ like_ her. It doesn't change anything. _

And it doesn't. If anything, it puts Elsa on edge and she's more annoyed with herself than ever.

They reach the archway and she thinks they're going to part ways, but Anna gives her a sideways glances and asks, "Coffee?"

And just because she has time, and just because she's so tired, and just because putting something warm in her stomach sounds like the best possible activity right then, she says yes. Not because she wants to spend more time with Anna, like her brain had suggested earlier. Definitely not that.

There's a Starbucks in the plaza just across the street from campus and they sit outside on the patio. It's still sweltering out, but Anna chose their seats and if Elsa had to guess, the girl would always choose being in the sun rather than being inside.

When Anna asks about her first week at school, Elsa keeps it vague and rather mundane, but Anna actually seems interested - which Elsa finds surprising. She sips on her iced coffee while Anna nurses a steaming caramel macchiato. As if the girl was _trying_ to absorb all the heat in the world. Elsa takes a crack at it and Anna replies with a, "The warmer I am, the more content I am. I love feeling cozy," and Elsa laughs because cozy is hardly a word in her vocabulary.

Time passes quickly and Elsa wishes it wouldn't. They were laughing and talking a lot, and for the first time that week Elsa doesn't have to lie so much to make it through a conversation. Elsa had even gone for a refill and the barista who served her refused to let her pay. Much to her mortification, when she'd received her drink she discovers that he'd written his number on the cup.

"_Somebody's_ got an admirer," Anna teases when Elsa returns to the table, red-faced and embarrassed.

Elsa let's out a squeak that surprises even herself, then swallows to clear her throat. "I - umm, yeah," she relents, casting a look at the barista. He catches her eye and winks at her, and she drops her forehead onto the table. It's not a reaction to the wink - not like the reaction she'd had to _Anna's _wink - it's a reaction of mortification and not being able to handle people flirting her and - "Ah, fuck. He keeps looking," she says, when she glances up and catches his eye yet again.

Anna looks over at him, then back to Elsa, and laughs. "You must be used to it," she says, crossing her arms.

Elsa knits her eyebrows together and adjusts her chair so her back is facing the window. "Hardly," she responds.

Anna looks unconvinced. "Come on, people probably flirt with you all the time. I mean look at you, you're -" there's a hitch in the sentence, "You're umm, you know." Anna laughs nervously and casts a glance off to the side.

"I'm what?"

"Oh come on, you're gonna make me say it, aren't you?" Anna says, and she chews her lip - drawing Elsa's attention there.

"Well, yeah," Elsa laughs, "Because I really don't know what you're going to say." She prompts Anna to finish. "I'm . . ." she trails.

_Vulnerable? Strange? I draw attention to myself because I'm bad at social interactions?_

"Gorgeous," Anna says, and she looks embarrassed only for a moment before she shrugs. "If you don't know that by now, then _somebody_ should tell you."

Elsa's stomach clenches and suddenly it's like her brain has a stuttering problem_. Ah. Wh-what. She just called me gorgeous. Gorgeous. 'You're hot too', is that a good response? What the hell do I say to that? Crap. Uhh. _Her ears burn and all she can do is open and close her mouth as she tries to fill it with words. Or _a_ word. Any word.

"Don't have an aneurysm on me, Elsa - I'd still like to have you around," Anna chuckles, picking up on Elsa's struggle. She touches Elsa's elbow lightly, a soothing and calming gesture. Then, with a smile, "You don't have to say anything."

_Good._ Elsa swallows thickly. _Thank you._ She manages a quiet and soft, "Okay."

Anna's eyes sweep over the blonde with an undecipherable look - almost like amusement, but not quite. She shakes her head, red hair glinting in the sunlight in a way that adds to her fire. "You truly are an interesting one, Elsa Winters."

* * *

Anna walks her back to the quad, even though - Elsa finds out - she doesn't have class until later that evening. When they enter the archway to the square, Elsa spots Flynn at the other end, sitting on a bench.

"Well, Flynn's over there. I better go see him before I get to class," Elsa says, turning to Anna.

Anna follows her gaze, and her expression flickers to something that Elsa can't figure out. "Alright, well I don't want to interrupt."

_Huh. Interrupt what?_

Anna looks up at her with bright blue eyes, and pulls her into a hug. It catches Elsa off guard - as all the new affection of late did - but she hooks an arm around the back of the girl's neck and pulls her in closer, all the same.

"Thanks for walking with me," Elsa say, and she grins down at the redhead.

"I had to make sure you got here safely. You know, since I'm tough and super muscled."

Elsa laughs, releasing Anna from the embrace. "_Very_ accurate description," she says.

Anna giggles and shifts her feet. Elsa gets the feeling that neither of them want to leave just yet. But - she checks her watch - it's 1:45 and she's cutting it close for time.

"Well. . ." she says, drawing it out. "I'll see you around, Anna."

Anna nods. "You most definitely will!"

Elsa gives her a parting smile and heads across the quad to Flynn.

He watches her approach and when Elsa gets close enough, she sees that he's holding a script for the Peter Pan play.

"Were you just hanging out with crazy chick from orientation day?" Flynn asks, skipping a greeting altogether.

Elsa comes to a stop in front of him. "That's Anna."

He arches a brow. "Anna is crazy chick from orientation day?"

"Yeah, but she's not crazy," Elsa says, bothered by his label. And she's bothered that she's _bothered_ by his label. "She's just . . . very friendly."

"Hmm. If you say so," Flynn says, casting her a look from across the quad. She's just a tiny speck now, but Elsa can still make out the characteristic bounce in her step. "Speaking of friendly, Eric invited us to have lunch with his crew tomorrow. He's gonna show me the fuel tank of his environmentally friendly car in the morning, or something else that's equally lame - I can't remember."

"I don't have class tomorrow," Elsa says. She had made her schedule specifically so she could get Fridays off.

Flynn shrugs. "Yeah, but he does. So I guess you're coming back here anyway. I know how you _love_ this campus,"

Elsa groans. She had been looking forward to the week finally ending and a chance to unwind from all the noise. "Whatever's best for the case," she breathes. "As usual."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! It was kind of meant to make up for the lack of Elsa-Anna interaction from the last chapter. **

**Three very quick updates! . . . Haha, lucky you. Unlucky for you, though, they probably won't be so quick anymore. This is the last day of my reading week so I'm back to school and it'll be crunch time for me. . . So this weekend was kind of a parting present just in case I don't get around to writing much for the next little bit. **

**Thanks for sticking around - I know it's not the typical type of story where you get a ton of Elsanna very early on . . . Like I told OneShotMasta, I kinda dig the whole slow burn romance. **

**I also realize that I'm kind of layering on a lot here . . . With Elsa's past and her cop mentality, her social anxiety and belonging issues etc. etc. all piled on top of the romance and a plot that doesn't even have anything to do with the romance. Oh god, not to mention the double-cast of characters I keep introducing. I'm just hoping I'm not word vomiting too hard with my gazillions of headcannons and you guys can still keep up! **

**Alright, cutting off this A/N before it turns into a long-winded rant, as usual. See you at the next chapter! :D**

**Review Responses:**

**ProfessorNef**: I think that's the neat thing about fish-out-of-water situations, you see what someone's really about when their environment challenges them! It shows what strengths they draw on and what habits they fall back to. I find it fascinating :D

**Dog Food: **Thanks! I actually think it's the best written, also . . . Or maybe this one I just uploaded, but maybe that's just my fangirl speaking since there's so much Elsanna in it haha. When I'm done the fic and go back to name every chapter (if I'm not too lazy), it's gonna be wild. . . There's so much going on. We are inching along the plot, though! And_ impale_ . . . You said it, and now I'm thinking it. . . (muwhahahahaha *trails off*)

**Evil Detective: **AUs are my life and soul. I'm glad you enjoyed it :)

**Rickrolled: **look out for that greaseball! Keep a trained eye on him . . . :P

**Guest: **Thanks, I'm glad you're seeing that about Elsa. I've tried to make her that way - a uncertain mix between confidence and self-doubting. Because she's new to all of this, really. And think we've all sort of been there!

**TheElementHero: **Why a broom closet, _Potter_?

**ChillinlikeaVillian: **Funny that you should call it 'the warmth of friendship', seeing as this whole chapter had and overload of parallels of Anna and warmth. :D

**Jukar A: **LOL, I can't even imagine what role she would take!

**ThinkTank78: **Ah yes, the Flynn-Elsa super duo. . . Haha. I like the dynamics too - and I feel like if Flynn and Elsa really did get plopped into a room together, they'd act the same way. I've tried to create an easy friendship that almost resembles that of siblings - bickering at the forefront, but soft spots in between where you know they have each other's backs. :D

**ElsaStoleMyPen: **You have no idea how many $0.50 hotdogs I can eat at IKEA. No idea.

**trained2love: **Heck yes, she will!


End file.
